


in the rain

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Kissing, Established Relationship, F/F, Passion, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza leaves for a dangerous job after an argument with Mirajane. It was the longest two weeks of Mirajane's life.





	in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> we're still trying to get a wlw ship into the top ten on ao3, so for now im only taking requests for erzajane. if you have one leave it as a comment, or send me a message on tumblr: @gaymirajane
> 
> also dont forget that erzajane week starts on the 10th of this month <3

Her foot tapped on the floor, eyes darting around the guild as her agitation grew. There were few members there, and Mirajane had finished cleaning; she had nothing else to do except worry, and it was suffocating her.

Erza’s team had taken an SS Class job, the first team to do so since the ban was lifted, and although it was not as intense as the job that Gildarts had failed, it would still be a challenge, and Mirajane knew better than most how wrong a job could go.

The night before, she had begged her girlfriend not to go, to take a regular S Class job instead, but Erza was as stubborn as Mirajane was hotheaded, and they had parted on less than pleasant terms. Still, the anxiety burned Mirajane’s chest, raged through her as every second the team spent away caused her worry to grow.

They had been gone for two weeks. The job was only supposed to take five days.

Romeo came racing into the guild, a grin splitting his face in two, sodden wet with the downpour that was drowning Magnolia.

He was so excited, Macao had to calm him down before he exclaimed,

“Natsu-san and the others are back in town! I just heard it from one of the shop owners!”

The words had barely left his lips before Mirajane was running, sprinting through the puddles and the rain without a care about her sodden clothes and slick hair. Her jacket and umbrella remained by the door, forgotten, lost in thoughts of finally seeing Erza again.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, spurring her on faster, water splashing up along the hem of her dress, hardly noticeable through the heavy film of rain. And then figures came into view, five of them, and Mirajane's breath caught in her throat, heart pounding. They were here; they were safe.

She was angry again.

With all the force she could muster, Mirajane slammed her body into Erza's taking the other woman by surprise. But soon enough she melted into the embrace, meeting Mirajane's kiss with just as much passion.

"Don't you ever leave me after a fight again. Not on a job like this." Mirajane growled, her tone menacing, and Erza's eyes widened, pupils dilated; they had spent two weeks apart. This level of intensity was intoxicating to her deprived senses, and Mirajane felt the stir too, in her stomach.

Erza kissed just above her top lip, her grip on Mirajane's waist almost painful.

"Everyone, head back to the guild. Me and Mirajane have some things to discuss."

Her eyes never left Mirajane's face, lips parted, longing, and when Gray and Natsu quipped over how transparent they were, neither woman noticed, too lost in the bliss of one another to care.


End file.
